


Part of the code

by soodohnimh



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soodohnimh/pseuds/soodohnimh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 8X05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Dexter and I am making no money or profit from this story. This is set after 8X05.

 

PART OF THE CODE

Miami was never really dark or quiet. The lighted windows of the skyscrapers in the distance led me to believe that people were going about their lives as if nothing had changed tonight. I had just watched my brother pierce another man's chest with a fucking curtain rod and I was good with it. He looked me right in the eyes after he did it and I knew that I could accept him for what he was. I knew that I wanted to hunt with him again if it meant saving lives. Sure as shit he was one fucked individual, but if he could harness his needs this way, I wanted to be part of that part of his life. I never thought that I would want that, but that was before I saw him almost die as the air in his lungs bubbled out of the car as is sank. Vogel said I hit rock bottom. That may be and it changed something in me. It changed something with us. He had never been so open with me. Never been so angry in my presence. It was terrifying to think that he might have hated me. 

Now as Dexter's SUV cut through the night, I found that his eyes would catch mine over and over from his rear view mirror. After disposing of the evidence, we were taking Vogel home. She rode shotgun and I sat behind Dexter, next to Harrison's car seat. As the lights from the oncoming cars threw light onto his face, again and again I would catch him looking at me like he did in Vogel's house or on his boat when he said he wanted to be with family. His eyes, framed in the black rectangle of the rear view mirror, burned into me. I could tell that he wanted something but didn't have the words or the ability to say what he needed. If it didn't sound so fucking corny, I say he was longing for something. 

He walked Vogel into her house and I went to sit in front so he could take me home. Even though I had only been splashed a little, I could smell the scent of the ocean clinging to my hair and clothes. I could almost still feel Dexter's hand in mine as he helped us off the boat. When we arrived back at the marina, he jumped onto the pier and tied the boat to the cleat. He came back and took Vogel's hand to steady her and she stepped onto the pier. But surprisingly he did the same for me. I'd gotten off his boat a hundred times before, but this time he reached for me. He still wore his gloves and the thought of touching the black leather excited me, and scared me that it excited me. I could feel the strength in his arms as he steadied me on the dock. With his other had he touched my waist until I was on both feet. We looked at each other for just a few seconds until he cleared his throat and went to do a final lockup of the boat. Vogel was farther down the dock, watching me, wearing an enigmatic smile.

Sitting in the car, I looked at my hands. Even though they put powder in the gloves, my fingertips were still wrinkled.  It was just another physical reminder, along with the ocean scent that clung to my clothes, that I just watched him kill another person right in front of me.  This time I knew it was going to happen.  I watched him silently move to the drapes, pull down the rod and pounce on the bed.  He took my breath away with his stealth and self-assuredness.  I knew it was going to happen and I wanted it to happen.  Fuck, I was the bait to keep him under the bed as Dexter got into place.  Maybe I am resilient, because for the first time since Speltzer this felt like the right thing to do.  
   
The dome light flooded the interior of the car as he entered the driver’s side door.   
   
“She’s safe inside”, he said as he pulled the door shut.  He looked down at my hands as I was fidgeting by rubbing my fingertips together, feeling the ridges and valleys of my pruned skin.  The dome light slowly dimmed and the darkness returned. I felt stupid for being so restless and put my hands down and rubbed them up and down my thighs to see if I could warm them up a little.  
   
He looked at me again as if he didn’t know how to say what he wanted to say.  “Deb, I want to be with you and Harrison tonight.  Can you stay with me tonight?”   
   
He took my hand as it rested on my thigh.  He fingers slipped over the back of my hand and curled around to my palm, then entwined our fingers.  In the last few months, the only times we’ve touched was when one of us was unconscious.  But aside from getting off the boat, he touched me of his own free will now and the weight of his absence these past few months pushed at my chest and sped my heart rate.  I could feel the heat creep up my chest and into my face. His hand was warm and his skin felt perfect against mine. 

He started slowly sliding our fingers against each other and I grew uncomfortable. Uncomfortable in the sense that this was not right. It was too personal for us to do if he didn't feel the same way I did. I wanted it, I wanted him to touch me, but I knew I had to stop feeling what I was feeling. I couldn't help it but I had to try. "Will you come home with me?" he said as he watched our fingers play against each other.

I took a long breath and said "Yeah, but I need a fucking shower. It's been a long time since I stayed over at your place. Do I still have a drawer there?"

"Yes. Everything is how you left it." He seemed to remember himself, pulled his hand away slowly as if he was moving in a fog, and started the car. 

We didn't talk much on the ride to his place. He parked, and I followed him to his door. 

"Dexter, Jamie's got it in her head that Quinn and I are… She's jealous. It might be better if she doesn't see me."

He nodded and unlocked his door. I went straight to the bedroom to grab my stash of clothes in his bottom drawer. I kept just a few shirts and shorts at his place for times like this. All my clothes were neatly folded and freshly washed from the smell of them. I hadn't seen my favorite MMPD T-shirt in months but it didn't seem like the right time to wear it tonight. Plain white v-neck t-shirt and sweat shorts it was. 

I stood up, turned around, and he was right there. Suddenly he hugged me, one arm over my shoulder and one underneath my arm. It was so unexpected and at first I didn't hug him back, my arms so close to almost completing the embrace, but I was frozen in place. He held me so tightly. His fingertips dug into my skin and one of his hands slid up my spine to the back of my neck. When he threaded his fingers underneath my hair and cupped the back of my head, I closed the circle between us, hugging him back, mostly so that I wouldn't fall down. 

"Thank you for being here." he said into the curve between my shoulder and neck. His breath caressed my skin, raising the hair on my arms and tightened my nipples to desperately hard points. Desire, like a live wire rippled through my lower abdomen. I rode the feeling until reality came back to me as I heard Jamie from Harrison's side of the apartment. I tried to push him away, but he held me tight. 

"Dexter, I can't. I want to try to be what we were, and what you want me to be, but I…fuck. I can't be near you like this yet. Not if we want to get back to what we were. I know you don't feel the same."

He stepped back, but didn't let me go. He looked down between us. 

"I'm not blind, Debra. I never have been. I want to explain. Let me check on Harrison and let Jamie know that she can go for the night." He released me without looking at me at all and called out to Jamie as he left the bedroom. 

I snuck into the kitchen, grabbed a beer, and downed half right away. Motherfuck, that was good. 

After the quickest shower in the world, I sat on his bar stool, sipping from the rest of the bottle as he walked in. He saw that I'd already started and grabbed a bottle of his own. I took another sip.

"Deb, I want to sleep with you tonight." And I nearly spit all over the front of his shirt. 

"Dexter, what the fuck?!"

"No, no, I don't mean I want to fuck you…I mean, I do… but not tonight… oh what the fu… I just need to be close to you. You don't know what it mean to be with you again and for you to still want to be with me after I killed Yates right in front of you."

"Dex, you know what I'm struggling with here… I can stay on the couch, but..."  
   
He raised his voice. “Deb, you were part of the code!” He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He started pacing back and forth. He was a predator backed into a corner of his own making.  
   
“Ok…You were never "officially" part of the code.  How Harry made me understand that is between Harry and me, but he made it very clear to me what you were to be in my life, and no more than that.”  He looked right at me.  "Every time you told me, in one way or in another, that you were in love with me, I just couldn't understand it. It didn't make sense because of the code."

He stopped in front of me, but just out of reach. “You’re stunning, you know that?  Don’t you think *I* know that?  You're absolutely irresistible. But you were to be my sister, someone to lean on when I started slipping, and I was never to fall in love with you.  Never supposed to want to fuck you." 

His voice became much quieter. "But I have. And I do.  But in as much as ‘Don’t get caught’ and ‘Only kill bad people’ have been so ingrained in me, so has his rules with you been etched in my brain.”  
   
He stood in front of me. I reached for his hand and he let me take it.   
   
“Vogel’s right.  My brain works differently and I can’t express why this is so difficult for me, but even though I want you so fucking bad, we have to go slow. I love you, you know Deb. I really really love you."

I stood and closed the distance between us. I touched his cheek and he touched me around the waist. Even though I wanted to tackle him and make him fuck me against the refrigerator, I slowly came closer and closer to his face and carefully captured his lower lip between my own. It was sweet and made me burn wickedly hot in an entirely different way than the heated rush of other first kisses. 

He pulled away. "I don't want to hurt you. And I don't want you to pull away from me because you're scared of me. Of what I want to do to you, and do with you."

A completely inappropriate laugh erupted out of me. "Sorry Dex, but really? You're a serial killer and you think I'll be scared of you during sex? Really? You'd never scare me or hurt me. I know that. At least no more than I want you to scare me or hurt me." I smiled as the shock of my words settled over his face. "You should know I have a very filthy mind."  
   
He looked down, embarrassed. “All I know is that tonight I need to hold you.  That’s all I know.”

"Ok Dex, sorry… I want that too. And I'm really fuckin' beat. Are you going to shower?" 

He looked down at his clothes. "Uhh, yeah." 

"Go on then. I want to look in on Harrison and I'll see you in a few." He shot me one last look and headed to the bathroom.

After making sure Harrison was sleeping, I went back to Dexter's bedroom and crawled under the covers. It was totally unreal that just this morning we were in a completely different place and now I was waiting for him to come to bed. The thought of him next to me made me squirm and I knew that I had to keep myself in check if this really was a struggle for him. 

He came into the bedroom only wearing pajama bottoms and walked toward the bed. His hair was damp from the shower and spiky. A few beads of water were dripping down his chest and shoulders. It made me want to lick him clean. "Jesus Fucking Christ Dexter, this is pretty fucked up right here." 

"Yeah", The bed dipped as he sat down. "Roll over. I want to hold you."

"Is that how it's going to be? Is that some kind of preview, Dex?" I asked with a smile, and did what I was told.

"Maybe." He spooned up behind me and held me very close, his bare chest against my back. 

He curled his arm around my waist sneaking his hand under my shirt to rest on my stomach and buried his face in my hair. He was right; this is what we needed. To touch. To be together.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two, Part of the Code. Spoilers through 8X05, but this splits from the show after that. And dammit, I still don't own the characters of Dexter, and I'm not making any money from this. Huge thanks to "C" for the guidance and suggestions!

 

******************

I slept like the dead. 

It was early morning and I woke before she did. We were warm and she was soft, backed up against me. Her soft even breathing was mesmerizing . I was watching the sunrise with my only my left eye as I was so very close to her, my nose practically buried in her sweet smelling hair. Even though we'd been apart for more than six months, I'd kept her shampoo in the bathroom, her clothes in a drawer, anticipating her return to me. My left hand was resting on her hip, keeping her in place next to me. My other arm was being used as a pillow.

In my mind's eye, I kept replaying her face after I killed Yates. I can't name exactly what she was feeling, but she wasn't scared of me. She wasn't happy either. Shocked, surprised, excited? This time it was about saving Vogel and not about killing someone, even if that someone did eventually get a curtain rod through his chest. But it was her eyes that caught me. Her eyes drilled into mine as I couldn't keep the satisfaction from my face, because I killed someone. She took it in. She took me in and the thought thrilled me as I pulled her a little tighter to me. 

She sighed and rubbed the side of her face against my bicep like a cat. "Dexter…"

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but it's good. We have to get up before Jamie gets here."

She stretched a little, pressed back into me harder, and gasped that I was hard against her. My dick was right up against her ass. We fit so perfectly.

"What's going on back there, Dex?"

"It's morning, Deb. You could set a fucking clock to it."

"So it has nothing to do with me then?" She turned her head to look at me and seemed almost uncertain, if I had to name an emotion. But her mouth twitched upward just a little bit. Her face seemed especially young and smooth in the morning, her faint freckles dotting her cheekbones. I was especially drawn to the melanocytic nevus below her left eye. 

"Deb, you're amazing. I told you that last night. I have to try to make this right in my head before I can fuck you, but I'm only human. There's a smoking hot, willing woman in my bed. How can I resist you?" 

We fell asleep so quickly last night I didn't get to touch her all the places I wanted to and now that I had her just where I wanted her, I let my hand wander from her hip down to her thigh. She was so slim, but she had runner's muscles. Long and lean and tight. Her skin was soft and smooth, but her quadricep was hard under my hand.

"I love your legs." I left my fingers trail over the back of her legs, feeling her rounded hamstring, then reached forward, pulling her leg back over me to that I could see if her inner thighs were just as tight as the rest of her. She gasped again and turned on her back, the sheets pulling off her body. Her nipples were hard nubs under her t-shirt. 

Through the door we heard a muffled, "Daddy?"

"Shit" she said, and covered her eyes with her forearm.

I leaned over and took her nipple into my mouth, over her t-shirt. "Oh Fuck! That's not fair, Dex!" I flicked my tongue, teasing her flesh harder and harder. She started squirming and I let it pop out of my mouth before she could grab me.

"I'll get him. Go the other door, and take a pillow with you to make it look like you were on the couch." I motioned to the door going to the kitchen. 

I tried to get out of bed, but she reached for me and pulled me back to her. She grabbed me behind my neck and pulled me down onto her and leaned up to kiss me. This wasn't last night's tender kiss. This kiss was hot and hurried, as if she had to have this before we parted. I tried to restrain myself as much as I could, but when she wrapped her legs around my hips and pushed up against me, I couldn't help myself. I grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head. I broke the kiss.

"Is *this* what you want?" as I pushed against her once, and again. We were eye to eye and she reacted to whatever she saw in my face. She looked a little scared and a lot excited. 

"Yesssss" she whispered. She struggled against my hands as I had her pinned. I smiled as she struggled. Even as she tried to pull away, she was pushing her hips against me. Fuck, she wanted it like this, just like I did. 

"Not now, Deb… Soon I promise…" I let her go slowly, then bolted out of bed to retrieve Harrison before she could grab me again. I left her on the bed, breathing hard. "Hurry…" I pointed at the door. She punched the bed with both hands and swore a blue streak, but got up and walked out the door.

The little guy was still rubbing his eyes as I got him out of bed. I got him into the living room and Deb was standing in the kitchen drinking my orange juice straight from the container.

"Look who's here, Harrison. Aunt Deb stopped by."

"Hey buddy!" she said.

"Aunt Deb!" He ran to her and hugged her leg, pressing his cheek into her skin. "Are you going to stay for pancakes? Don't leave right away!"

She looked at me. "Like father, like son?", with a smile.

******************

"She was dumped, right?" Debra was leaning out the window, looking at the dead hooker. I know she wanted to be out here with me, even if this wasn't a lesson for her. She was just as interested in crime scenes as I was, but for totally different reasons. She saw me sneak behind the police tape and get a closer look at the body, but never told anyone. Her interest in the dead girl made me notice her more than I had in the past. Prior to that, she was just my little sister. Now, even with her huge glasses and slumped posture, she had a spark inside her that mirrored my own. We both wanted justice, just in different forms.

"Get back in the truck!" Harry didn't want Debra seeing such things at her age. She couldn't have been more than 16 or 17 then. Little did Harry know that she would become Lieutenant, surpassing his own achievements.

We piled back in the truck and Debra took the middle spot. I was excited from being so near the body and from getting the cause of death right. The gear shift was in the middle so she had to sit sideways, with her legs over mine. I wasn't that interested in girls, but the weight of her legs on mine was unusually distracting. At one point on the way home, Harry had to slam on the breaks and we were all jolted forward during the quick stop. My reflexes were quick as ever and I grabbed for Debra, holding her body back with one arm and holding her legs back with the other. I guess Harry noticed that I held on to her for too long.

"I'm fine, Dex! Lemme go!", she complained, pushing my hands away from her. Harry looked at me with a face I hadn't seen before. 

We got back to the house and Harry held me back in the garage while Debra ran ahead. He waited until she was inside and he pulled me close to him. He placed a hand on my arm.

"Dexter, you're becoming a man now, and you're going to have urges with women. We've never talked about this much and I doubt you'll have 'feelings' for women like regular men do, but like hunger and thirst and the need for sleep, you will want sex."

I looked away from him, uncomfortable. We could talk about stalking someone and the best way to dispose of a body, but I didn't want to talk to Harry about my other desires. His grip on my arm tightened and became painful.

"Dex, I saw you looking at Debra. She's going to be a beautiful woman, just like her Mom." He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "She is OFF LIMITS to you, Dexter. You keep your fucking hands off her." He never swore at me. "If I see you as much as look at her with lust in your eyes again, I swear to God I will have you committed. I will take us both down, and tell the truth to everyone, and lie if I have to, to get you away from her." 

He pulled his gun from his holster. The barrel was under my chin quicker than I'd ever seen him move, even in our training practices. "Am I being clear, Dexter? Crystal fucking clear?" He never drew his gun before this.

"Yeah, Dad. I didn't mean to… I really didn't. I'm sorry. I know Debra's my sister. I'm sorry. I won't touch her again. I swear!" And he let me go.

He put his gun back. "That's good Dex. That's good. You're my son and I want the best that you can have in life. But Debra's my daughter. She's not part of this. She's going to have a normal life, have a career, get married, and have family. You can always count on her, but you can't think of her that way, Dex. You just can't. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I did. And I didn't.

 

******************

 

The crime scene photos flashed over the computer screen. Blood, in various degrees of coagulation, splattered over the walls and pooled on the floor. This was just what I needed after last night and this morning. Today, blood was calming and the spatter was telling me a story I'd seen a hundred times. This was to me like Harrison's favorite bedtime story. You know the ending, but you still want to read it over and over because it's comforting and familiar. Blood spilled in anger, blood spilled in revenge, even blood spilled because of love. Love… We'd crossed the line, the two of us, and we couldn't go back now. I didn't want to go back. Yet, it was… unsettling. I felt trapped by my need for her. And you never know what a trapped predator will do, what they will do to keep the object of their attention.

I'd shut the doors of the lab and drawn all the blinds, save for the one directly in front of the monitor, facing the pen. I wanted quiet and relative dark while I compared the photos of two different crime scenes. Quinn had a hunch that we were looking at the same killer and wanted my opinion to if I could see the similarities in the spatter. Compared side by side, I'd say we had serial killer. One more kill and we'd confirm it.

Debra burst through the door. No knocking, no introduction, just suddenly… DEB.

"Jesus Deb, ever heard of knocking?" I swiveled on my chair to look at her and she pointed her index finger up in a 'just a minute' gesture. She bent over, her hands on her knees, catching her breath, her visitor badge hanging on it's lanyard swinging beneath her. She looked up at me and smiled. 

"Went for a run… Got a call from Elway… Ran the stairs instead of… taking the elevator…" She took a deep breath and let it out in a swoosh and stood, hands on her hips. She looked at my monitor.

"Same killer?" she asked.

"Why would you say that?"

"Looks like the cast-off patterns are the same in both." She pointed at the screen and made a upward slashing motion with her hand. "The angle and height on the wall seem similar. Looks like the same perp." 

"So you're the expert? You want to sit in this chair?"

"No, I'll sit right here." She smiled again and perched on the space of desk between my computer and the wall. "Am I wrong?"

"You're probably right. The victims are both prostitutes, both killed in a hotel, the blood at both scenes tell a similar story, it's probably the same killer. When did you get so good at reading spatter? And get your ass off my table." 

"I've been watching you work for years… And make me get my ass off your table!" Her smile turned wickedly defiant and irresistible. "Elway called and we're going out of town. We were hired on a hotel sting. For some reason the manager wants his own investigation on theft in the hotel before he calls in the cops."

I was still stuck on her leaning on the table, the outline of her legs highlighted by her tight running pants. She was massaging her quads with her thumbs as she spoke, working out the knots out from running the stairs.

"So Elway and I are posing as a well-to-do couple and we're going to set some traps with cash and jewelry and see what goes missing. But I wanted to stop by because we'll be leaving tonight and I wanted to say goodbye. Uhhhh…" She moaned as she hit a particularly sensitive area with her thumb. "I like this job, but Elway can make me uncomfortable. I think he likes me." 

I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all. "And how do you feel about him?" Thoughts of Elway with his slick hair and loud ties pretending to be Deb's lover, standing close to her, touching her, ran through my mind. Maybe he'd want to kiss her and she'd have to kiss back to show they are a couple... 

"He's my boss and a good guy, but I don't want to lead him on. Having to spend a couple of days with him in the same goddamn hotel room isn't going to help." It was totally irrational but thoughts of him unzipping her dress, touching her shoulders as he slides the fabric off her made me want to mark her as mine.

"Good. I don't want him hitting on you. I don't want his hands on you." My hand joined her and I pressed my thumb against the muscle of her leg too. "I want you to remember what's here for you."

She looked out the open door as I touched her. "Jesus Dex, not here… What are you thinking…" She stopped talking as I pressed harder, working out her sore spots.

"Spread your legs."

She swatted my hand away. "Are you fucking crazy? Everyone's right out there." She pointed out the window. I stood and shut the door quietly, then leaned into her space. 

"Spread your legs for me. Do it now." I shut the blinds in one sharp pull and put my hand on her lower belly. "Now." And she gasped.

Whatever reservations she had must have gone away as my fingers drifted downwards over her mound. For the first time, she looked somewhat shy, but she spread her legs and my fingers filled the gap. 

"This is going slow, Dexter? Jesus Fucking Christ. Oh Fuck..." 

As I moved my fingers back and forth between her legs, I started to sense what she liked. A few hard rubs, followed by some light tickling touches with my fingertips. Her mouth was open and her eyes were shut, concentrating on the feeling of me touching her. I was still to her left and closed more of the gap between us and kissed her just below her earlobe. Her skin was hot and salty. 

When she starting thrusting up into my hand, I took if swiftly away and she said something for the first time since I started touching her. She grabbed almost blindly for my hand and said, "No no no no… Fuck, don't stop!" But I wasn't going to leave her just like this.

I slipped my left hand beneath her waistband this time, under her pants and touched her bare skin, went deeper past the slightest bit of hair, and then deep between her legs. I'd been hard since I first touched her, but now the urge to bury myself inside her was nearly overwhelming. She was so fucking wet, my fingers were slipping against each other and between her lips. When I hit her clit just right, she put her hand atop mine, but over her pants. She started moving my hand exactly how she wanted it. Rubbing back and forth, then front and back, she started thrusting against our hands. 

Her eyes were closed again, but her brow was furrowed, as if she were squinting into the sun. She started panting, her mouth opening further with each breath and I knew she was so very close. With my free hand, I grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back and towards me so I could drink her in as she came. Her lips were hard against mine as she groaned into me and her hips seem to move of their own accord, riding the last of her orgasm. 

As I pulled my hand away from her, she kept kissing me although her lips were much softer now. I pulled back and looked at her flushed face. She was beautiful. Flushed and panting and glowing and beautiful.

"You're beautiful", I told her. And I meant it. "Now, ass off the table."

She laughed as she stood up to move, but her legs weren't quite ready to hold her and I helped her to my stool instead. She was breathing heavy, trying to catch her breath. I backed up to take a better look at her and Masuka opened the door. He stood between us. 

"Hey Dex, here's that file you wanted. Oh hey Deb. Jeez, you need to get into better shape. You've been in here for…" He looked at his watch. "… like five minutes and you're still out of breath. Gotta get back in the saddle, right?" He gave her a thumbs up. "Good to see you. I'll want that file back today, Dexter." And he left, but left the door open.

"What *was* that, Dexter?"

"I don't want to be away from you. That's what that was about", I said quietly.

"Me too, Dex. Me too."

I raised my voice a little louder. "Thanks for coming by, Deb. Call me when you get back to town."

She stood now, her feet solid beneath her. "I will." She reached for my hand and I took it. She squeezed it once and left.

I couldn't wait for her to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three, Part of the Code. Spoilers through 8X05, but this splits from the show after that. Only in my dreams do I own the characters of Dexter, and unfortunately, I'm not making any money from this. This should be part three of four. Almost done...

*********************

He said he didn't mean to do it. I don't know if I could believe him or not. But the fact remains the dick-licker gave me a hickey and now I had to try to hide it like a fucking 15 year old girl.

Elway and I had been in Palm Beach working on a sting at The Chesterfield. We were set up as two newlyweds. We made several appearances in the the Leopard Lounge, the Courtyard, and the pool, showing off jewelry and throwing around cash like crazy. We'd set up a few security cameras in our room, and thank fuck it didn't take long to catch the thieves, because Jake was taking his role in this a little too seriously. For as much as he blushed on our previous sting, he seemed to have no problem touching me in public now. He groped me, grabbed my ass, and kissed me in public whenever he could. Shit knows I'd done worse things in Vice, but this was just annoying. 

Honestly, he wasn't a bad kisser. Considering it was part of our cover, showing that we were a couple didn't bother me, except that Dexter had kissed me now and there was no comparison. Hell, he'd made me come so hard in his office from just rubbing me off and pulling my hair that anything Elway did to me seemed muted and tame. 

Right before we pieced together that a bellman and a security guard were working together, tipping off each other when guests were leaving the hotel, he crossed the line. We left our room, entered the elevator, and came face to face with our prime suspect.

"Lobby please," Jake smiled at him, escorting me in. "I'm taking this lovely lady out tonight!" 

We were standing near the back of the elevator and Jake leaned in close to me, and started kissing my neck to prove his point of how fucking lovely I was. The bellman looked back at us and nodded and smiled at me. Elway was on my left; he had his lips below my ear, near the base of my neck, and he opened his mouth. I could feel him sucking on my skin a little too hard, but since our suspect was right in front of us, I couldn't exactly blow our cover and cuss him out like I wanted to.

The ding of the elevator made him break his seal on my skin. He moved his head in front of mine and leaned in for a peck on the lips. I kissed him back and as he slowly moved away, I could see the slightest smirk on his lips. While his head was blocking anyone from seeing me, I gave him my best 'fuck off and die' face, and I think he got the message as his face fell. But he painted the smile back on as he turned around and we exited the elevator.

I headed for straight for the ladies room and there it was, a huge dark mark. My hair was down, so it wouldn't show, but it was just so stupid! And I didn't know what the hell I was going to tell Dexter. Avoiding him might be the best for a few days.

Jake was at the bar waiting for me. "Sorry… I got carried away."

I lifted my hair away from my neck. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?? Jesus Christ, Elway."

He just smirked. I grabbed his tie and leaned into him. For the rest of the bar to see, I was reaching for my lover to whisper in his ear. "Do that again and I'll rip your nuts off." I pulled away from him and smoothed his tie back down his chest, but let him see how much I meant it with my eyes. 

The rest of the evening, he didn't try again thing else with me and when we checked the recordings from the room, we had the proof that we needed. A quick trip to the manager's office and we were done with the job. I insisted that we go home that night. No way in fuck I was going to spend another night with him. It was three in the morning but I was more that willing to drive for a few hours to get home if I was done with this job. I knew that Elway wouldn't try anything with me while we were alone, but it was still uncomfortable when we were together. Best to go home and take a few days off.

*****

I'd texted Dexter the next afternoon to let him know that I'd come back into town. Even though I wanted to hear his voice, I didn't want to call because I knew that he'd want to see me. And I just didn't want to try to explain how Elway had marked me. It was too fucking weird what was happening with Dexter and me. I'd wanted him for so long, then hated him, then started to make up, then tried to kill us both… Now that he'd admitted that he wants me, and me him, what were we? It's not like he'd ever be my 'boyfriend'. Or my fucking husband for that matter. Whatever was going on was completely fucked up and disturbing and hot and somehow inevitable. But it would never be normal. But I wasn't sure how he'd take it to know that another man kissed me. To know it, and to see the evidence, were two different things. The last few times we'd been together, he'd been surprisingly possessive, orgasmically possessive actually. To text seemed like a better option with less chances that he'd talk me into coming over or seeing him right away.

I don't know if he didn't buy my excuses for not seeing him or he was suspicious, because it didn't work as he stopped by after work with Harrison. The two of them were standing there, outside on the patio with their baggy t-shirts and khaki shorts, knocking on the glass, waving hello in unison. They'd gone grocery shopping and Harrison wanted to know if I wanted to come home with them for dinner and movies. How could I refuse the little guy, or the big guy for that matter. 

Harrison grabbed the sand toys I kept on the patio and ran off to the beach. But Dexter came to me and hugged me tight. I kept my hair covering the mark on the left side of my neck and made him hug me so that his face would be on my right side. He buried his face in my neck and inhaled. 

"God you smell good…" he breathed and kissed my earlobe. He drew back from me a little bit and his hand came up to my throat, his fingers just brushing my jawline. In a rush I knew that I was so glad he came over and covered his hand with my own. I really wanted to be with him tonight. "I missed you." he said. His other hand smoothed down my back and came to rest just above my ass and he pulled me to him a little tighter.

"It was only three days, Dex."

"I know, but… I missed you." 

"Dinner and a movie, huh… Do I need an overnight bag?" 

He looked down. "I want you to stay if you want to stay. Is that ok with you?" 

"I'll go pack a bag." I said simply.

He collected Harrison from the beach and we drove to his apartment.

******************

I don't know why I thought I could hide it. Dexter is always hyper aware of his surrounding and rarely misses a clue. Not too much gets by Dexter. Sure, emotions and subtle human exchanges are missed, but changes in the object of his obsession, nope, not going to miss that. 

Once we got back to the apartment, Harrison helped us bring in the bags and he ran into his room to play. Dexter started the steaks and handed me a beer. He took a long drink. Watching his jawline and neck as he swallowed was distracting and fucking hot. I wanted to take a bite. 

"How was Palm Beach? Did you get your guy?" He pushed at the steaks in the pan, making them sizzle.

"Guys. More than one. It was a ring. It went ok. It's a job." I shrugged my shoulders and starting picking the label off the bottle.

"Did Elway behave himself?" 

"More or less…. Can we not talk about Elway?" 

"With pleasure. I'm glad you're home."

Harrison was singing to himself in his room as only young children do. What started out as Twinkle Twinkle Little Star turned into some original melody. It was comforting. Dexter came over to me and took my hand. He pressed his thumb into my palm, rubbing it back and forth. 

"Fuckin'-A, Dex, glad to be home." I concurred and leaned back to take a drink. His grip on my hand tightened and made me look at him. He was staring at my neck.

"Elway?" he asked. His eyes were intent on my throat and his voice was oddly even. 

"Yes… but it's not what it looks like." 

"It looks like he was close to you. It looks like he had his mouth on you. Isn't that what that looks like?"

"Yes, shit, but we were undercover. He went too fucking far when he gave me this. He knows he's an asshat. It's only a hickey, Dexter. It was adolescent. It's not a big deal."

"How did it happen? Did you like it?" His other hand came up to my throat and pushed aside my hair to see the extent of what Elway did to me. Then he looked right at me again and settled his hand gently at the base of my throat. "Did you like what he was doing to you?"

Fuck fuck fuck. His voice was calm, almost a whisper, but his gaze was hot on me and I felt myself flush. "No!" I felt myself blushing, not from what Jake did to me, but how Dexter was touching me and looking at me. 

"Your pupils are dilating. Are you sure?" 

I didn't know what to say, so even though Harrison was in the other room, I leaned forward and caught his lips with my own. He wasn't kissing me back and I pulled away.

"Is this the only one? Did he touch you anywhere else?"

Fuck. "Yes, and yes…" 

He growl-groaned. "I don't like that. I know you'll do what you have to do to close a case. But it doesn't make me want to put him on my table any less."

"Christ, Elway doesn't even begin to meet the Code. He touched me on a job, that's all." I pulled away my hand from him. 

"An exception could be made."

"Not fucking funny… but apparently I meet Harry's part of the code too, in a mind-fucked kind of way."

For a brief moment he looked crushed, then closed the space between us and kissed me full on the lips. He moved his hand on my throat and found my pulse. He pulled away again and the coldness was there again. "An exception for that conclusively needs to be made." I shivered even though my lips were still hot from his upon mine. 

His free hand cupped my breast. I felt my nipple harden against his palm. He squeezed my breast, then caught the nipple between his thumb and the side of his index finger. "Oh God…", I whispered.

"He kissed your neck?" I nodded, unable to find words as he rolled my flesh between his fingers. I could feel the thunder of my heart in my ears and knew he could feel it under his fingers that were at my throat. "He kissed you on the mouth?" I nodded again and looked down at what he was doing to me. 

"Did he touch you here?" He pinched me just a little too hard and a squeak escaped my lips, just before he kissed me full-on. He tasted hungry and hard and insistent. I couldn't help but press myself closer into his hands and he groaned into my mouth. He knew that I loved what he was doing to me and I loved hearing that he knew that I wanted more. 

We both heard the increasing volume of Harrison's bare feet hitting the floor at a run from his room, and he abruptly pulled away from me. He had been so hot next to me and when he pulled away the space between us seemed like a cold void. But he licked his lips as if he could still taste me. At a full run, Harrison ran down the corridor and launched himself on the couch. He grabbed the remote.

"Did he touch you there?" And I couldn't help covering my breast with my hand. It ached from his touch. I ached for his touch.

"No."

"But other places?"

"Yes."

"Aunt Deb… come watch with me!" Harrison pleaded from the couch. He patted the cushion next to him like an adult would do.

Dexter flipped the steak and it sizzled loudly in comparison to his voice. "Go on. But we'll need to talk about this. We're not done with this. I'm not done with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Part of the Code. Part four of four. Spoilers through 8X05, but this splits from the show after that. The characters of Dexter are only my playmates. I do not own them and no money is being made from my scribbling. However, I will gladly accept feedback. Thanks to C for her suggestions and patience. 

 

Steaks and beer for us and a hamburger and milk for Harrison. 

All while we were eating, Dexter kept looking at me like he was going to eat me. I knew that look. It was like he was stalking me, but I was right in front of him. His gaze on me made me squirm in my chair, trying to get some relief from the tension built up between my legs. If he really meant what he said, that he wanted to remove me from his 'code', and good fucking god I hope he meant it, if he was going to touch me again, I was going to come shamefully quick. 

After dinner, we sat on the couch with Harrison between us. Four beers down and feeling a little buzzed, but The Smurfs still sucked balls. Half way through it, Harrison fell asleep with his head on my lap and Dexter carried him to bed. 

I started watching an episode of 'Lockup' by the time Dexter came back. He walked down the darkened hall towards me and stopped right in front of me. He crossed his arms in front of him, grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulled it over his head, and threw it on the chair. I didn't know what to look at first, his arms and chest, or his bulge, right in front of me. He blocked out the light from the TV, making it difficult to see his face. But his voice was terribly clear.

"Now you… I want to see that he didn't mark you anywhere else."

I moved to the edge of the couch forcing him to take a small step back. "Dexter..." I pulled my hair away from my neck. "This is the only one, I fucking swear to fucking God."

"I believe you. Show me."

I fumbled at the buttons on my shirt, trying to get it off quickly. I pulled it off my shoulders, letting the cool air hit my skin, bringing goosebumps across my arms and pebbling my nipples. His eyes dropped to my cleavage. I put my palms over the tops of his thighs and felt around the outside of his legs, to his hamstrings, then up to his ass. Fuck it, I knew he was strong, but actually touching him, I could tell that he worked out. His legs were solid and his ass was tight under my hands.

"See, nothing else."

He grabbed me under my arms and pulled me up along his body, then stepped away. "Where else did he touch you? Here?" He touched my shoulders and I nodded. He moved his palms down both my arms. "Here?" and I nodded again.

He pointed to the center of my chest at the tiny front closure of my black racerback bra. "Take it off and spin", pointing his finger up in the air and making a quick circular motion. "I want to see your skin."

I unhooked it, dropped it off to the side and automatically covered by breasts with my hands. He pulled my hands away from myself roughly.

"Don't do that. Jesus, when have you ever been shy…" He just looked at me for a moment, that look in his eye again. He put both his hands over my breasts and kneaded them in his palms, teasing the tips to achingly hard points. I reached for his fly and I felt he was hard as fuck, straining against his pants, but he pulled his hips away. 

"Fuck, Dex, come on..."

"Spin."

I lifted my hair and slowly turned around. Showing him that there were no other marks on me. Then he rushed up on me and pushed me onto the couch.

My back hit the soft couch cushions and I bounced a little and then he fell upon me. He pulled my arms above my head and held them there by my wrists. He was holding them almost too tightly and I tested his strength by struggling against him. But then he kissed me, his mouth open, his tongue pushing into my mouth, only to be met by my own. I couldn't stand the fucking ache between my legs anymore and I wrapped my thighs around his waist and almost involuntarily thrusted up against his cock. He was pushing back at me, his cock hitting me just right. Ten seconds of dry humping against him and my orgasm hit me hard. Breathless, I broke the kiss to catch my breath. "Goddammit. Fuck me…" 

"Clever girl…" 

I couldn't help but smile just a little bit. I felt fucking great. "I can't help it, Dex."

"Bedroom?"

"Thank fuck, yes."

He pulled me up, and walked me backwards into the bedroom, kissing me as we moved. He stopped us just at the end of the bed and went to lock both bedroom doors. He turned around, stripped off his shorts and boxers and advanced on me. His cock was hard and thick and perfect. He caught me looking at his cock and he smiled that smile that men get when they know that they are going to get laid. I think I blushed. I started to unbutton my pants and he stopped me.

"Wait…" He stopped in front of me and kneeled before me, unzipping my pants. He pulled them down, along with my panties, and tossed them aside. He reached for my legs and looked up at me, making my knees weak. He was the one on his knees, but I was the one that felt powerless.

He was holding my calves. "Did he touch you here?" I nodded. His hands skimmed over my skin up to my thighs. "And here?" Dammit. I nodded again. 

His look darkened and he put one hand between my legs, cupping my crotch. "Here?" 

"No!" I spit out so quickly it sounded as if I was lying. "No. Fuck no, he didn't." 

"Ok." He said and laid a kiss right at the top of my pussy. He inhaled, smelling my arousal and my knees did buckle a little then. He pulled his hand away and both hands came around to cup my ass. 

"What about here?" and squeezed my ass, his fingertips digging into my flesh. 

I couldn't lie. Elway had touched me several times, grabbing my ass, playfully swatting me. 

"Yes." 

I think I felt the sting before I heard his hand smack my ass. "Dex!" I yelped and tried to step away, but wound up falling over the end of the bed. He rolled me over, my ass hanging over the end of the bed and spanked me three or four times. 

"Dexter!" I tried to push up to move away. He wasn't really hurting me, but it did sting. Before I could get up, I fell forward onto the mattress because his lips followed where his hands had been. 

I looked over my shoulder and he was on his knees again. He was kissing and biting where my legs met my ass, soothing the skin that he just reddened. His thumbs spread my lips apart and his tongue was feather light against my clit. I couldn't think. His tongue was warm and wet and too much and not nearly enough. And he pulled away all too soon.

"Grab the headboard.", he said, punctuated by a small swat. I crawled onto the bed, flipped over my back and grasped the metal over my head. He looked at me and shook his head. "Turn over." Oh fuck.

I rolled over and held the headboard, waiting for him on my knees. Again, I felt totally exposed, yet not able to stop myself from arching my back, showing him what I wanted... fuck, needed him to do.

The mattress dipped as he moved into position. He was behind me, his running his hands down my back and over my hips. "You do what you have to do to close a case. I get that. This is twice now that you've made yourself sexual bait. You don't need me to protect you. I know that you want me and I know that there's no one else on earth that loves me more that you." He grabbed me between my legs. His thumb on my asshole and palm and fingers against my crotch. "But if you get yourself in another situation like this again, know this…" He squeezed his hand, owning me. "This is mine. I don't want you to fuck anyone else." 

I turned and looked over my shoulder, raised up, and kissed him. "Yeah Dex… yeah."

"I don't want to talk anymore. I just want to fuck you. I want to fuck you and I want you to take it. I want to fuck you and make you come harder than you ever have with anyone else. I want you to be sore for days and every time you sit down, I want you to feel the ache between your legs and the sting on your ass from my hand. That's how it's going to be." 

"Then fuck me."

And then we didn't talk at all. He rubbed the head of his cock all along my pussy, coating his cock, and slipped just the head into me with a groan. He pressed all the way into me, his thighs pressed up against mine. And then he pushed just a little more, in and up, his hips crushing me into the bed. Then it was just the wet sounds of his body crashing into mine, pulling almost all the way out and then thrusting home. If I wasn't so goddamn out of my mind, I'd almost be embarrassed by how turned on I was and my body's reaction to him. I was nearly dripping, but he seemed not to mind. In fact as he was pulling out I could feel his hand between us, feeling just how much I wanted him. For minutes, we moved together like this, just two sentient animals moving against each other. Grunting and wet slaps of skin on skin. 

This time when I came I knew it was coming long before my ultimate climax. When Dexter's thrusts became harder and more deliberate, when he stayed in me for longer than his withdrawals, I'd push back on him, keeping our bodies joined, fucking loving the feeling of him inside me more than the in-and-out friction.

Something opened up in me and like a train in the distance that you can't see but can hear and know is barreling towards you, I could feel it that I was going to come. As long as he kept up this motion, I knew that it was going to happen. 

"Fuck Dex.." I swore each time he rammed home into me. He must have know that I was so very close since each time he pushed into me, I got louder. I seriously couldn't help it. The feeling was too much to contain in my body. He pulled me up against him and covered my mouth with his hand. Not a hard seal, but enough that I was muffled. I had to hold us upright, holding onto the metal in front of me as his other hand reached around and settled just underneath my left breast. Knowing that he wanted to feel my heart beat and pump when I came, and realizing how fucked up that was, pushed me over the edge. 

He let me go and I fell forward, my forearms and forehead hitting the mattress. My legs were shaking so bad, if he wasn't holding me in place by my hips I think I couldn't have stayed on my knees on my own. I looked behind me and up at Dexter. He was looking down at where we were joined. He was moving very slowly in and out of me, watching himself disappear into me and then pulling back out. Beads of sweat were dotting his forehead.

"I don't want to come. I want this to last…" 

I reached back and put my hand over one of his hands holding my hips. "Let go, Dex. Give it to me." 

His grip tightened on both sides of my hips, bruising my skin and he started fucking me hard and fast until he came with a shuddering shout of fuck and my name. He stayed in me for a short bit then pulled out and fell over onto his side. My knees gave out and I laid on my stomach. I turned to look at him and his eyes were soft and wet. I pulled up onto my elbows and leaned over to kiss him gently on the lips. I turned on my side so I could see him better. We laid like that for a while, just looking at each other, getting our breath back. 

I looked down at my hip and noticed the red outline of his handprints against my skin. 

"Was that… was that ok for you?" He seemed uncertain, an odd emotion coming from the man that just felt me clamping down on his dick so hard I thought I might pull a muscle in my crotch, if that was possible. I swear I could still feel the muscles in my arms and legs tingling, rushing with blood from the orgasm I had.

How could he not tell? "Hell fucking yeah, Dexter. That was perfect." 

He seemed satisfied with the answer as he looked down at the red marks across my skin. 

"How is this going to work, Dex?" 

"I don't know. But I want it. Besides the other rules, Harry taught me to be sure about what I was going to do. And I am. Whatever happens, I'm sure of us. We need to stay together and never part. You're it for me, Deb."

I reached out to run my fingers across the stubble on his cheek. My other hand touched his chest, right over his beating heart. "Me too."


End file.
